Afternoon Stroll
One sunny afternoon, I was walking around my block and thinking. I don't know what I was thinking about, just that I was. I sighed and kicked a can into a nearby trashcan. As the can hit the trash can, I heard a faint cry for help come from an alleyway. I stopped to see if I was just hearing things, until I heard the cry for help again. This time it much clearer. It was a lady's voice. "Shut up or I'll cut you!" a man's voice echoed from the alleyway. I finally realized that this was my time to act and be the hero, so I ran into the alley. Thoughts rushed through my mind. What would happen if I get killed? What would happen if I killed one of them? What would happen if they killed her? Never mind that, I thought. I saw three men grouped around the woman. They were masked and wore long-sleeved, dark black shirts. They were grouped around the lady like vultures. One to the left side of her and to the right side. The third guy was holding her down to her knees with his left hand coiled around her neck. I couldn't tell if she was in pain because her eyes were shaded by her long black hair. But the only reason I could tell she was sort of in pain was how her mouth was twisted. "Now I've finally got you. Tell me-" "Leave her alone!" I interrupt the third hoodlum. "Who the hell do you think you are?" replies the third hoodlum in a stern voice. "Yeah!" says the second hoodlum, bringing out a knife and waving it at me. "You better get out of here before things get worse," says the first hoodlum and cracks his knuckles. My face turns snow white and a lot of thoughts go throughout my head again. I'm screwed, I yelled in my head. But I clenched my fist and stamped my foot on the ground, yelling at the hoodlums, "Let her go. Now!" They all stared at me for a moment, their masks covering their faces. As if dumbfounded, they looked at each other and then back at me. They laugh and mock me until the third hoodlum let her go. She drops to the ground, gasping for air. He starts walking towards me with a revolver in his right hand. I panic and walk slightly backwards. "Don't even try." The hoodlum says as he angles the gun toward me. "What do you want from us?" I tried to take the terrified look off my face, but it never came off. Now I was wondering if he was going to kill me right in front of this poor lady. "Go on, tell me!" demanded the hoodlum as he thrust the gun in my face. "I just want you to let the girl go." I mumbled. The hoodlum takes his left hand and grabs me by the throat, jerking his hand to make eye contact with his mask. "Do you know who this girl is?" asked the hoodlum. I shake my head no. The hoodlum begins to laugh, but is interrupted by a grunt. Suddenly, the hoodlum lets go of my neck and he falls to the ground, dead. I looked at his body. There were no visible entry wounds; no gun shots or stab marks. Surprised, I looked up and saw the two other hoodlums shocked by what had just happened to their comrade. I looked at the woman who was still on her knees, looking down at the ground with her long black hair covering her face. I heard a faint laugh come from her and her laugh turned more sinister until she stopped. Everything fell silent. "Hello Jacob," the weird lady says and looks at me with a grin. "How did you-" Before I could say anything, she grabs a knife that she hid behind her back and stabbed the second hoodlum to her right in the leg. As he fell to the ground, she finished him off with a stab to the head. The first hoodlum pulled out his knife and swung his arm toward her, but she countered his attack, grabbing his arm. She pulled out another hidden weapon; it was a Smith and Weston Snub Nose Revolver. She pointed the gun to his head. The hoodlum pleaded for his life he cried, "Please don't kill me! I want to live." "What do you have to live for, hmm? Tell me that." the woman says with a grin on her face as she enjoys his pain and suffering. The hoodlum gives her no response. "I thought so!" Suddenly, the lady pulls the trigger, shooting the hoodlum in the head. Blood from his mutilated head splatters across the ground and onto the woman's clothes. She looks over to me, grins again, rushes towards me and pushes me to the ground, pinning me down where I can't move. I struggle to get back up, but there's no way I'm getting out. "Awww, where are you going? You're ruining the fun." She says with yet another grin. "What did I ever do to you?" I ask, confused. "You know damn right what you did, you naughty boy." She laughs after saying this. "What?" "Shh. Now don't move." As she interrupts my comment and now she gives me a smile. Now I know why those hoodlums were trying to keep me away. Her teeth looked razor sharp, and were covered in blood. Now I'm screwed; what did I get myself into? "This is only gonna hurt just for a second." She moves her head closer to my neck. Was this lady, this monster, crazy? I feel a sharp pain in my neck and then I see her pull a chunk of flesh out. Blood spills across my skin. The hot, wet liquid soaks me. As I chok on my on blood, I saw its creepy smile. "Now you won't do bad things ever again." Everything fades to black. As I die, I hear bloodcurdling screams. Are they my own? You're probably wondering "Who wrote this story?" Well, I'll give you a hint. She has black hair that shades her eyes, she has a lukewarm smile, and she's always hunting for sinners. THE END Peer editor(s): *List your name below of who ever helped me thanks* Category:Monsters